


taking the hit

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [89]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Injury Recovery, M/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Impossible as it may seem, an enemy manages to get the drop on Byleth. The fatal blow is blocked at the last moment by none other than Seteth, leaving Byleth in a panic.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Commissions [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	taking the hit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madoka_of_Hoshido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoka_of_Hoshido/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to Seteth!

It’s rare that anyone manages to get the drop on Byleth like this. He has been in combat for much of his life, fighting alongside his father long before coming to Garreg Mach. Combat is in his blood, his mind, and the Ashen Demon is a hell of a force to be reckoned with. But one enterprising soldier noticed how much the rest of the army depends upon him, looking to him for guidance and direction. He noticed this, and opted to lurk, waiting for an opening. By the time it presented itself, much of his allies had fallen. The battle was practically over, and it was difficult not to give in to despair.

He decided that, lost as the battle may be, he could at least manage some vengeance for his fallen comrades. Lunging at Byleth from the shadows, the soldier cries out triumphantly, as he seems to have caught him completely off guard. He is thrown off as a blur rushes between them, taking the blade in his stead. The momentary lapse in judgement is enough for Byleth to strike him down, acting on instinct almost before he can process what happened.

In an instant, their victory has become tragic. He looks at the man who rushed to defend him, as he slumps to the muddy earth, eyes already losing focus as blood pours from his wound.

“S-Seteth!?” he cries out, kneeling beside him. Byleth takes him into his arms, looking him in the eyes as he stares back at him, struggling to remain conscious already. “I… why did you…”

“I had to protect you,” Seteth says, attempting to reach up, to brush the hair from his face. His strength is not enough, however, and his arm returns to his side, going limp already. The wound is deep, and could easily be fatal, but Manuela is already rushing up to the pair of them, having witnessed what happened.

“Seteth, hold on,” she murmurs, already hard at work on treating his wound as best as she can. Byleth knows that every second will count with this sort of wound, but he can’t simply leave as Manuela gets to work. He knows the longer Seteth clings to consciousness, the better it will be for him. So, he begins to speak, to talk to him,

“Seteth, hold on,” he commands, but his voice does not carry the weight it often does on the battlefield. No, there’s fear beneath it, dulling the edge that usually allows his orders to cut through the din of battle. Fear and worry threaten to overwhelm him, but he refuses to give in to them. Not now, of all times. “You have to hold on, think of the church. And think of Flayn! What would your sister do without you?”

“Byleth,” Seteth murmurs, wincing as Manuela works as frantically as she can. Byleth isn’t entirely sure if he can truly hear him or not, but he is desperate to keep him talking.

“Yes, Seteth?” he asks, and he smiles. It seems he can hear him after all, even as the blood rushing from his wound causes him to lose strength by the second. Manuela is working to slow that, to stabilize him, but all Byleth can do is keep him talking. Keep Seteth looking at him. “What is it?”

“I’m going to hold on, as long as I can,” he answers, smiling. How could he smile at a time like this!? Byleth is sure he’s doing it to reassure him, to help comfort him, but he is so far from comfortable now. He can’t lose Seteth. Losing anyone hurts, but he has been a guiding force for him at the Monastery, always offering aid and advice when needed. It took some time for him to warm up to Byleth, not trusting him at the onset of his arrival, but now, he has become one of Byleth’s most trusted allies. 

“Please, Seteth. Why would you risk yourself like that? You have so much to come back to, so many who need you,” Byleth asks, doing his best to keep him talking. 

“You want to know why?” Seteth asks, his smile deepening. As Manuela presses something to his wound, he winces, the physician cursing under her breath as she works. It’s not enough to distract Byleth, nothing could be in this situation, but he knows from the tone of her voice that this doesn’t look good, Byleth has seen enough battlefields to know his wound is deep, and dangerous, and can only hope that in Manuela’s capable hands that his life might be saved. But as he speaks to Byleth, his voice growing weaker by the second, he can’t help but be plagued by doubts, and worries.

“Yes, please, tell me,” Byleth says, leaning in closer. He is growing weaker, and weaker, and his voice is hardly even a whisper now. 

“I had to step in, to protect you. Because I love you, Byleth,” Seteth confesses. Byleth can hardly believe his ears, a mixture of her fear and the thrill of hearing those words from him. He can scarcely believe it, and hates that this is the situation that led up to a confession. How could he do this, stepping in to protect him, only to end up wounded himself? Then tell him of his feelings now, when he is in so much peril? It’s too much, but as he contemplates what he said, his mind rushing to keep up, his eyes drift shut. 

“Is he out?” Manuela asks, and Byleth nods, too stunned to speak. Another curse escapes Manuela, but she doesn’t slow in her work at all. Byleth is too distracted to be of much help, but he holds Seteth steady, watching over him as Manuela does her best. If she needs help, Byleth will do his best, but at the very least, he can rest easy knowing he is in incredibly capable hands. 

Of course, it’s impossible for him not to worry regardless. He knows the wound is deep, knows this could very well be the end of the man he’s come to admire so much. And he did it out of love for him? He cast his life away, potentially, for him? He hates to think of the wake he would leave, the pain in Flayn’s eyes, when she hears the news… it’s all too much, and Byleth can’t help the tears that begin to fall, splashing onto Seteth’s face.

~X~

It’s been days, and things aren’t exactly looking better. Manuela was able to stabilize Seteth, but he is yet to regain consciousness. As difficult as it is, Byleth can’t afford to spend every moment at his side, as much as he would like to. Whenever he can manage it, however, he does.

Working, in spite of his condition, has proven incredibly difficult. He knows that between Manuela and Flayn, who both watch over and check up on Seteth, that he is in the most capable hands possible. It doesn’t do much to console him, however. Byleth can’t offer any more help than they do, and is most useful helping to prepare for the next battle, but it is still hard for him to accept that.

He’s not used to this feeling of helplessness. In a way, the not knowing, the waiting just to see what happens? It’s almost worse than what happened with Jeralt. At least with his father, there was a sense of closure. Things came to an end neatly, even if it was disastrous, and a terrible loss. Now? He doesn’t know what to think.

In the moment, he wasn’t exactly prepared to lose Seteth, but he knew it was a possibility. Now? It is so difficult not to cling to hope. Every breath he draws adds to the hope building within Byleth, and he would be crushed if it all came to naught. If, despite the way his body clings to life while Maneula and Flayn do all they can to heal him, it isn’t enough. Somehow, it would be worse than simply losing him on the battlefield.

That is why, every chance he has, he is at his side. Byleth doesn’t want to miss a moment. And, most of the time, Flayn is there as well. He likes to be able to offer reassurance to her, here and there, and give her a chance for a break. 

The two have talked frequently, since his injury, and Byleth finds himself growing closer to her than ever before. There was never much distance between them, per se, but something about Seteth’s confession… the way he risked it all for him… Byleth can’t help but feel some sort of responsibility for all of this. Had he been more cautious, more careful, perhaps this never would have happened.

Flayn has told him time and time again how ridiculous that is, that this is no one’s fault, that it is simply the truth of war, as horrid as it might be. It’s bizarre, hearing Flayn bear so much clarity and wisdom on the subject with her young years, but Flayn has always been full of surprises. It is reassuring, in truth, to have Flayn tell Byleth the blame does not lie with him.

It may not do much to truly alleviate the guilt that Byleth feels, the constant worry that he could have done something better, something different. But, until Seteth wakes, he doesn’t think there’s much chance of that fear fading. He just wants him back. He’s had so much time to think on what he said to him, on how he feels about him.

He can’t believe he was so blind. He never would have thought the feelings that have developed within him, the way he came to rely on him for so much… he was so much more than simply an advisor to her, another member of the Church’s staff… Byleth knows now that he loves him as well.

He knows, and he wants to tell him. In the end, that is what hurts the most about all of this. Those rare moments when he is alone with Seteth, Byleth tells him again and again how he feels for him. How much he loves him, how much he wishes he would wake up. He knows he can’t hear him, at least, it’s unlikely that he can. Manuela has told him how unpredictable cases like this can be, that some people unconscious for long periods of time are surprisingly aware of their surroundings, while others have no recollection at all.

He hopes he can hear him. He prays that he can, in fact. If he can hear him, he can at least know that Byleth feels the same for him that he feels for Byleth. He can know that the man he risked his life for, potentially giving it all to save, loves him back. He wants him to know that, to rest assured that if he comes back to him, he will be Seteth’s for all of his days.

They become words Byleth repeats to him, like a mantra, speaking to him whenever they have time alone together. He repeats them, again and again, hoping they get through to him. He wants Seteth to know, to know how much he loves and cares for him, and that he needs to come back. He needs to wake up. They have so much work left to do, Flayn needs him. The church needs him. And most of all, Byleth needs him.

He’s come to realize just how much he relies on him, and how much he appreciates him. If absence makes the heart grow fonder, he doesn’t know how much more he can bear of this. Byleth already misses him so much, and each day it becomes that much worse.

It’s agony, plain and simple. The waiting, the not knowing, even though his body is as recovered as possible given the circumstances, he still sleeps. Once again, Byleth stands vigil, watching over him. Flayn was eager for the break, heading to the dining hall for some fresh food, while Byleth sits over Seteth, watching him sleep. He looks so peaceful. Were it not for the infirmary beds, the room that Byleth has become far too familiar with over the past few days, he would almost believe that’s all it was. That he was sitting, watching the man he loves as he rests.

Byleth knows the truth, of course, and as he tells him again and again that he loves him, that he can’t wait for him to come back to him, he begins to cry. The tears roll down his face, landing on Seteth, as Byleth leans over him.

Byleth’s tears splatter onto his face, running down his cheek. As he watches over him, eyes somewhat bleary from the tears, he begins to stir. He gasps, as his eyes slowly flutter open. He blinks, rapidly, wincing in the fading light. It’s been so long since his eyes were open, and it takes him a moment to adjust. Of course, as soon as he sees Byleth leaning over him, weeping, he smiles.

“I told you I’d hold on,” Seteth says, and Byleth embraces him. He hugs him tight, pulling him into his arms, clinging to him as he weeps. 

“Please, don’t do that again,” Byleth murmurs, his face against his neck. He’s so warm, and he chuckles lightly, in spite of the pain from his wound. His voice doesn’t come to him easily, considering the condition he’s in.

“If I must, I will,” Seteth says, “So you should be more careful.”

“I love you, too,” Byleth says, ignoring his lecturing. If anyone could lecture someone not even a couple of minutes out of coming back from the brink, it would be Seteth, and Byleth doesn’t even mind.

“You do?” Seteth asks, sighing with relief. “I’m happy to hear that, I… I still don’t know what came over me. I saw the enemy approaching you, and had to step in to save you.”

“I’m glad you did, but also… I should have been more careful. This never should have happened,” Byleth says, shaking his head. Seteth reaches up, placing his hand on the back of his head, pulling him in closer. It feels good to be able to do what he had tried, in days past, finally touching him, hoping it offers some comfort.

“It’s not your fault, Byleth,” he says, stroking him. “War is war, and these things happen. I would do it again in an instant, despite the risks.”

“Seteth,” Byleth murmurs, sighing happily. He’s so glad he’s back. So glad that he woke up, against all odds. He was trying so hard not to get his hopes up, reading Manuela’s tone far too well. It was close, he knows, and Seteth barely managed to recover. In many ways, it’s astounding that he did, and he knows Manuela will be happy to hear he’s okay. Suddenly, Byleth remembers Flayn, and begins to pull back. “Oh. I must go and get Flayn, she stepped away to eat and I told her I would watch over you!”

“Byleth, it’s fine,” Seteth says, holding him tight. “Can I have just a moment more with you? I’m not going anywhere, and Flayn will come back on her own soon enough.”

“Oh… of course,” Byleth says, letting himself fall back against his body. He’s so warm, and despite his injury, he holds him so tight. There’s a strength to him, a resolve to hold him tight, and Byleth can see why he was able to come back in spite of the damage to his body. 

“I dreamed of you, you know. That you were watching over me, telling me how you felt,” Seteth admits, and Byleth gasps. So he could hear him, at least, in a way. “I also dreamed of Flayn, and of a future I hope the two of us share. Byleth, I do love you, and when this war is over… I hope the two of us can be together.”

“Seteth! Of course, of course we can!” Byleth explains, clinging to him that much tighter. He is so glad he returned, so happy that he would want to be with him. He’s been dreaming of Byleth, all this time that he’s been out, all this time he’s been worrying over him. It feels good, to know that he was on Seteth’s mind. He can’t help himself, and he shifts, pressing his lips to Seteth’s.

For a moment, Seteth is stunned. It’s been so long since he’s kissed anyone, he can hardly remember how. Byleth isn’t much better off, working off of instinct and vague knowledge, but as Seteth remembers, as he gets more into it, the kiss naturally develops. 

They’re quite the pair, Byleth knows, but he’s so glad that’s what they are now. He clings to him, kissing him, savoring the moment that he came back to her. Byleth’s never going to let anything like this happen again, not on his watch. Seteth is back, and he is going to be with him for as long as he lives.

They will be happy, and safe, and Byleth will make absolutely certain of that. As they kiss, he continues to weep, but now those tears are tears of joy. He can’t believe how far he’s come, how far they’ve come. In years past, he never would have expected to reach a point like this in his life. He never could have guessed at how deeply he would love Seteth, or love anyone for that matter. Garreg mach has changed Byleth, and Seteth has changed Byleth, and Byleth thinks it’s for the better.

When they finally break apart, Byleth’s tears have run dry. He smiles down at Seteth, and he smiles back. For a moment, they simply watch each other, so happy to be back together. Against all odds, Seteth is back. The moment is broken after what feels like an eternity, as Flayn walks into the room, jaw dropping when she notices Seteth is awake.

Byleth moves aside, letting Seteth have time with her, knowing that Flayn will be just as happy to see him awake. He’s happy, far happier than he would have expected, given the cloud of worry that has hung over his head. Seteth is back, and now, they can be together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
